Da Doo Ron Ron
by kaededainecalwyn
Summary: REWRITTEN! The story of how Fleur and Bill met connected with one of my favourite oldies songs.


So this is a rewrite guys. I hope it's better. I think it is. I couldn't just leave you hanging. Because that would just be cruel.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Da Doo Ron Ron

I Met Him On A Monday And My Heart Stood Still…

Today was not my favourite day. I was walking down the city of Cairo at lunchtime, just flown in from France, my heart. France is such a beautiful place; even people clogged Paris, compared to this hot, dusty, Egyptian city. I just don't understand why anyone would wish to live in such a place as this.

But the best ruins in the world were here: the pyramids. Such ancient magic was in the pyramids. Such ancient codes and clues to all kinds of magic were in the pyramids, so even I can understand why wizards would want to live here. Even scientists. But regular muggles? _Non_. _Je ne comprend_ _pas! _I do not understand!

I had come to Cairo to look for a job in curse-breaking in the world-wide wizarding bank of Gringotts. I a person can break a curse in a tomb then the bank will have more money or such. I wasn't really interested in such things. Just in the curse-breaking part. Not even the curse-breaking part but developing new spells and counter curses to break the ancient curses.

I know that I have a reputation for being chosen as one of the Tri-wizarding champions, even if I did not officially win and even if it had been ruined so horribly as that Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore claim. I still have the glory of being chosen. And I have my charm. I am most confident that I will secure this job.

But first I have to find the damn place.

I had been walking around for two hours trying to find out just _how_ to get into the International Wizarding Bank of Gringotts. The letter they had sent to me after I sent in my application did not have any useful information such as where the building was or how to get in, just please present your information to the head of the Ancient Curses Department in Cairo at one o'clock Monday, September 28. How was I supposed to present my information without being in the bloody building?

I was just thinking of turning around and forgetting about working in the best place to work in all of Gringotts in the world when a man ran right into me. Right into me! Wasn't he watching where he was supposed to be going? The nerve of him! I had thought.

But when he bent down to pick me up from my place on the ground, my heart stopped. My heart _never _stops. Not in the literal sense and not in the figurative sense. I stop the hearts of men, not the other way around. But it was different this time. This man was carrying a very greasy hamburger that was practically dripping cheese. But that was what was not so amazing. Actually, to be truthful, I don't even know what was so amazing about him. He was just incredibly handsome in a rugged, hippie way. He had long red hair, a little darker than the friend of Harry Potter's hair. It was tied back with a leather thong. It seemed as if he had forgotten to shave in a week or so because there was stubble on his chin. And his eyes were strikingly blue! Almost as blue as men kept saying mine were. Beautiful!

"_Merci_. Is zat a cheeseburger? I have heard of zem. Eet eez very good, _non_?" I figured that being friendly to this man was better than being snobbish. He might even be a wizard, but I wouldn't make any sudden movements until I was positive.

"Ah… yes. Yes, it is a cheeseburger. I have this strange addiction to Muggle food." Then he seemed to realize that he was talking to a complete stranger without a thought of whether if not I was a wizard or not. "That's just a term for… um…"

"For people who have no magic, _oui_? I know. I am a witch; you are a wizard, _non_? Perhaps you might know where I can find ze Ancient Curses Department? In Gringotts? I am applying for a job and I cannot find ze door." I gave him a coy look in hope that he wouldn't turn me down for being somewhat rude and because I like flirting.

But that thought didn't seem to pass through his mind. "Yes! Yes, I can. I actually work there, as well. I'll warn you though, Mr. Cubin is sent from the wrath of god, I think." He drew me into a discussion of horrible bosses while leading me to the entrance of the bank. Then tapping on an out-of-use fire-hydrant five times with his wand and then touching the nozzle the water came out of he said, "Ancient Curses Department. Two." The nozzle opened wide enough to accommodate two people. He grabbed my hand, making my stomach lurch obnoxiously for the first time ever, and pulled me through the gap before it closed on my head.

Then still holding onto my hand he led me up a set of stairs and to the most important interview of my life.


End file.
